Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate including a thin film transistor for a touch display, and more particularly, to a substrate including a thin film transistor for a touch display, which may prevent oxidation of a touch connection electrode.
Discussion of the Related Art
The development of various portable electronic appliances, such as mobile communication terminals and notebook computers, has increased the demand for flat panel displays for application to the portable electronic appliances. Among such flat panel displays, the application fields of a liquid crystal display are becoming more diverse owing to several advantages including the development of mass production technologies, ease of driving means, low power consumption, and the realization of high resolution and a large screen.
In recent years, as an input device for a liquid crystal display, a touch screen, which allows a user to directly input information to a screen using the fingers or a pen, has been applied to supplant a conventionally applied input device, such as a mouse or keyboard. When the touch screen is applied to a liquid crystal display, in order to reduce the thickness thereof, development is underway with the aim of incorporating the touch screen in a substrate including a thin film transistor for a liquid crystal panel. At this time, an in-cell touch type liquid crystal display, in which a common electrode, formed on the substrate including a thin film transistor, is utilized as a touch sensing electrode, and a touch sensing line for interconnecting common electrodes formed in respective pixels is formed separately, is being developed.
Such a conventional in-cell touch type liquid crystal display includes a touch connection electrode for connecting the touch sensing line and the common electrode to each other. At this time, when the touch connection electrode is in contact with an insulation film that includes oxygen, the touch connection electrode is oxidized, causing deterioration in reliability.